superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqualad
|planet=Earth |universe=Earth-1A | eyes = | height = | weight = | relatives = Tula (Girlfriend) Imp (pet seahorse) Tusky (pet walrus) Topo (pet octopus) |apprentice= of Aquaman | occupation = |base=Poseidonis |affiliation=Teen Titans | rogue = |abilities= Breathe Underwater Super Strength | weaponry = | voiced by = Jerry Dexter }} Teen Titans Team Member in The Adventures of Aquaman (1967).]] Issue #25.]] Aqualad was the teenage sidekick of Aquaman during the 20th century. He was also a member of the Teen Titans. He rode on a giant seahorse named Imp, and he had a pet walrus named Tusky. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One on a seemingly normal day, Aquaman came upon a curious sight during one of his routine patrols. A strange little pod containing a sleeping small boy floated on the surface of the ocean, and as Aquaman opened the lid, the child awoke. It didn't take long to discern that the child was a reject from Atlantis; his unusual purple-hued eyes were the visible sign of his tragic origin – a throwback to the air-breathing ancestors of the pre-submerged continent.This version of Garth’s origin is shrouded in mystery. In a ‘re-told’ modern version, we are introduced to King Thar and his wife Queen Berra became the reigning monarchs of Shayeris, the capital of a group of Idyllist colonies in the Hidden Valley. Radical Idyllists (including Thar's brother Zath) deposed and murdered King Thar and banished his pregnant wife Queen Berra to Poseidonis, the capital city of Atlantis. There she gave birth to Garth, a child with purple eyes. Superstitious Atlanteans claimed that Garth had been born genetically inferior due to his purple eyes and banished him to a barren seabed leagues away from Atlantis. In cases of such rare births, it was the practice of the authorities in Atlantis to send the afflicted child to the surface in hopes that a passing boat might find it. These children rarely lived longer than a few days, but this little boy (clearly at least eleven years old) was an exception to the rule. Startled by Aquaman's sea creature friends, the boy cried for his protection, for though he could breathe oxygen through water as all Atlanteans can, he suffered from a curious malady: he was a afraid of fish! This why he was not expelled right away – they wanted to see if he’d grow out of this fear. He did not. So he was exiled. Aquaman tries to make the young foundling happy, but giving him a "hula hoop" made of eels, in an effort to get rid of his fear of sea creatures. That doesn't really work, so Aquaman tries again, taking the boy to a water spout. After a few minutes of frolicking, the Sea King reveals the spout is courtesy of a whale! Seemingly making progress, Aquaman then introduces the boy to his octopus pal Topo and soon dubs "Aqualad" -- and so the adventure begins!As revealed in Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #269 (February, 1960). With Aquaman's approval, Auqalad became a founding member of the Teen Titans that Robin was forming.Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #60 (July, 1965). Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad joined forces to fight crime on a few occasions.The adventures begin in The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 #54 (July 1964) and then again in The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 #60 (July, 1965) and in Showcase, Vol. 1 #59 (December 1965). The Teen Titans were spun off into their own series with Teen Titans, #1 - #43 (1966-73). For Earth-1A purposes we are also comfortable including The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968) in these adventures as well. After several years and many adventures as a part-time Titan,In the comics, Garth, became a part-timer as he could only be out of the water for a short time. The adventures resume with the Teen Titans comic issues #44 – #53 (1976-78) before the series was cancelled. Aqualad was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of help regarding the truth behind his mysterious origin. Barging into a meeting of the Idylist ruling council, Aqualad demanded information on his parents. The council refused, and secretly kept all records sealed. Resolving to gain answers on his own, Aqualad discovered a banished Idylist hermit who admitted to killing King Thar. Upon seeing a picture, Aqualad immediately recognized Thar as his own father. Aqualad broke through council security and accessed the ancient files to learn his parents were King Thar and Queen Berra, who ruled peacefully until King Thar went mad and was killed by his own guards. Aqualad also believed he was left to die because his purple eyes were a sign of inferiority. Unknown to Aqualad, the ancient files were missing pieces of information which would later inform his true destiny as Tempest. Satisfied with his findings, Garth left the Idylists to search for Aquaman.As revealed in Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #453-455 (1977-78). Powers *'Amphibious Physiology': He can breathe both water and air much like an amphibian. *'Aquapathy' (specifically did not possess in series) *'Superhuman Strength', endurance, agility and reflexes. *'Superspeed Swimming' *'Heightened Senses' Appearances Aqualad did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends. Appearances from the Filmation series:The Adventures of Aquaman (1967): :Coming Soon! Appearances from the Filmation series: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968): * The Monster Machine * The Space Beast Round-Up * Operation: Rescue Super Friends (comic book) *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #3'' (February 1, 1977) -- Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #7'' (October 1, 1977) -- Mentioned *''Super Friends, Vol. 4 #25'' (October 1, 1979) -- Seen Notes * Aqualad first appeared in Adventure Comics vol.1, #269''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_269 ''Adventure Comics Vol. 1, #269] (February 1960) * He was created by Robert Bernstein and Ramona Fradon. *Aqualad's first animated appearance was alongside Aquaman in Filmation's 1967 animated series The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, as well as in the Teen Titans shorts that were part of the series. The Aquaman cartoon series of 1968 was a repackaged 30-minute version featuring primarily (but not exclusively) Aquaman and Aqualad. He was voiced by Jerry Dexter. * According to Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #28 (August, 1970), Aqualad can stay out of water for about an hour. And according to Teen Titans, Vol. 1 #29 (October, 1970) it must be salt water. Gallery Foundling (Adventure Comics -269).png Aladaquacave.jpg Filmation_Aqualad.jpg..jpg Garth (The Rampaging Reptile-Men).png Topo (The Monster Machine) 6.jpg Aquaman gives Aqualad permission to join TT.jpg Reference Category:DC characters Category:Aquaman supporting characters Category:Characters Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human Category:Aqua Family Category:Titan Members